


the feel of your hips against mine

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Dream, BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Dom George, First attempt at smut, Fluff, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapnap third-wheeling (again), Smut, Swearing, cum in pants, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His mouth curls into an evil grin, “Please what?” He asks cynically. His pace slows into a painful, barely noticeable roll of his hips, “Use your words, love.”The man under him whines pitifully, “George…”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 535





	the feel of your hips against mine

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to icycas for writing good fics that encouraged me to try writing smut for the first time
> 
> SIDE NOTE: In no way do I condone the shipping of real people, these are meant to be a representation of their internet personalities. I respect their friendship and sexualities. Even though the Dream Team explicitly stated that they did not care for such fanfics—and in fact enjoy reading them—if at any time this changes and they are uncomfortable then I will take this down immediately. 
> 
> aaand with that dealt with, enjoy! constructive criticism is much appreciated :)

Dream’s back presses into the soft mattress, his breathing labored. The hot breaths coming from the male on top of him make goosebumps rise on his skin. George chuckles softly, his lips making a featherlike trail up his neck to capture the other’s lips in his own. A guttural groan sounds at the back of his throat, the man opening his mouth to allow George to slip his tongue in. The wet muscles slid together erotically, exchanging saliva as spit began to drip down Dream’s chin. 

The brunette hums quietly, nipping and licking at the younger man’s chapped lips. It draws a small whimper from his mouth, his pelvis thrusting up needily. George groans at the delicious friction that shoots through his hard cock. The clothes separating their hot skin act like a barrier between the two arousals.

_ “Dream~”  _ George’s nose brushes against the side of his neck, pressing a kiss to his skin and sending jolts of electricity up his spine. Dream shudders, his mouth opening in a breathy moan. The brunette shifts against him, his groin pressing against the obvious bulge in the blond’s pants. Dream grits his teeth as a strangled whine sounds from his throat. He claws at George’s back, thrusting desperately against the older man. The mouth against his neck nips him, not enough to draw blood but enough to make him jolt. A warning. “What did I say about moving, Dream?”

He squirms at the sharp pain, feeling his arousal tighten against his restricting pants. “Please, George…” he mewls desperately. The brunette—ever so kind—indulges him by giving a short thrust forward. “Nngh…I’m sorry... _ please.. _ ”

George tuts in disapproval, pulling away to sit up. He takes in the sight of the taller man, his lips swollen and his neck a canvas of purple and red from the other’s love bites. His green eyes are wild and desperate, glazed over in lust. George ignores the way his cock strains against his pants at the sight.

“Are you going to be good?” He asks as he begins to gyrate his hips slowly. The bulges in their pants press together. If the older man felt any pleasure he made sure that Dream could not see it, reveling in the restrained groan that slipped from between his kiss-bruised lips.

Dream nods desperately, his hands tightening their hold on the dom’s hips as needy moans wormed from his mouth. George feels himself grow impossibly hard at the sight. A constrained hiss escapes him as their clothed erections grinded together to create a pleasurable friction. 

“Aah..” Dream pants heavily, his hand trailing down to palm at the other’s bulge. George hums, the feeling of Dream’s rough hand against the tent in his pants enough to make him groan quietly, “please...” The blond begs—his head tilts back, eyes shutting as he basked in the sweet pleasure from the other’s slow grinding.

His mouth curls into an evil grin, “Please what?” He asks cynically. His pace slows into a painful, barely noticeable roll of his hips, “Use your words, love.”

“George…” Dream whines, his face flushed in embarrassment. George blinks innocently, rubbing his palm against the ever growing wet spot on his friend’s pants. Dream raises his hips to press into his hand, yearning for more. He speaks, his voice raspy and dripping with desire, “please go faster.”

“Hm,” the dark haired man pretends to ponder the request, his head tilting as if he were deep in thought, “I suppose, since you asked nicely.” He begins to gyrate again—faster this time, and the hand palming his arousal coupled with the friction of their clothed erections rubbing together makes Dream cry out in pleasure. 

“Haa...feels so good... _ fuck!”  _ He bites out as George slips a hand under his green hoodie. His fingers play with the other’s hardened nipple—twisting, pinching and drawing moan after moan of pleasure out of him.

“Let me hear all of your pretty little noises,” the older man murmurs. He speeds up his pace, making the other arch his back in pleasure. Dream begins to buck up into him. George hisses in displeasure, his free hand pressing into the blond’s hips to prevent him from making any more unwanted movements. The fingers playing with the bottom’s nipple move on to the other, giving it the same treatment and making him mewl in ecstasy.

Dream could feel himself approaching his climax. He was painfully aware of the white hot tension coiling in his stomach as the other rolled his hips on top of him. Every hair on his body was standing on end. He could hear George’s low moans as if they were right next to his ear, and he was well aware of the two fingers flicking and pinching at his sensitive nub. Dream clenches his teeth, a choked moan leaving his lips as he gripped the brunette's waist tightly to move him faster. “Nngh… haah…”

“Are you close, Dream?” George asks breathily, his tone a low purr that made shivers crawl up his spine. Dream nods. He was desperately chasing after his own release, his mind too addled with pleasure and a need to cum to think of anything else. He was so close—so  _ painfully _ close that his stomach was beginning to tighten and George could feel the violent pulsing of his cock straining against his pants, damp from the copious amounts of pre-cum that dripped from its head.

The blaring sound of his phone ringing makes George’s hips stutter in surprise. Dream curses under his breath, the tension from his near-orgasm disappearing just as fast as it had appeared. George sits still on top of him, waiting as the blond digs through the tangled blankets to find the loud electronic.

“Who is it?” He asks. His breathing is labored and the redness in his face has not yet faded away. Dream groans when he sees the caller ID, muttering a string of curses under his breath. The brunette raises an eyebrow.

“It’s Sapnap.” The younger man says. His finger hovers over the red ‘end call’ button, his emerald eyes darting to the other for his opinion, “Should I hang up?”

George shakes his head, “Answer it.” He encourages. Dream gives a half-hearted shrug and presses accept. He brings the device to his ear, clearing his throat and trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible. 

“H-Hey Sapnap, what’s up?” George almost laughs at the strained way his boyfriend speaks. He listens as Sapnap responds, asking about what he was doing and whether or not he had heard from George. Dream, after a quick glance at him, says no. He holds back a giggle.

Suddenly, an idea—probably one that would get them outed to Sapnap—flashes through his head. George smirks mischievously, keeping his hands steady on Dream’s waist as he began to grind their bulges together again. The blond shoots him a look that says to stop, his voice cutting off in a gasp at the other’s faint movements.

He hears Sapnap’s rough, concerned voice on the other end of the line, “You okay man?”

“Y-Yep!” Dream affirms hoarsely, withholding a moan. He bites his lip, glancing at the sly brunette on top of him, “Ngh, aah..m-my leg is cramping, uh, w-what were you saying?”

“Have you seen Twitter?” He asks, oblivious to the struggles his friend was going through as George steadily rotated his hips on his. A grin stretched across his face, not regretting a thing as Dream shot dirty looks at him.

“Mmhh...no, what a-about it?” The taller man squeaks weakly. One of his hands grips George’s waist, attempting to halt his movements as his voice lowers and rises unsteadily in the conversation. The brunette tsks softly in disapproval and removes the calloused appendage from his skin to continue his ministrations. As if to add to his struggle, he reaches down to grope at the bulge straining against the other’s pants. Sapnap babbles on, only adding to George’s amusement as Dream struggles to keep from vocalizing his sounds of pleasure.

Their younger friend seems to notice something was off, judging from his constant inquiries to the blond’s health. George’s pace has now sped into small and fast thrusts. His moans were quiet and controlled, adding to the arousal of the man under him. Dream bites his lip, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth before he chokes out a hurried goodbye to their friend and hangs up. The phone is tossed haphazardly into the mass of blankets, his rough hands landing on the older man’s hips as pleasure shoots through every fiber of his being.

Now without the presence of their younger friend, Dream allows a raspy groan to leave his bitten lips. “Fuck, George…”

George chuckles, “You’re so naughty, Dream,” He scolds teasingly, “You liked that, didn’t you? You liked me touching your dick while you talked to Sapnap, hm? Such a naughty little boy, aren’t you?”

The filthy words spilling from the brunette’s mouth sent tingles of lust through his nerves. Dream moans and nods furiously, his emerald eyes glazing over as all the pressure from his lost orgasm came rushing back in full swing. His cock throbs painfully, begging desperately for a release. He mewls, his voice a needy whine, “Please...I’m so close _fuck_ _George please, please let me cum…”_

George smiles endearingly down at the younger man, his breathing labored as he approached his own climax. The sight made him groan and thrust even harder against the other. “Go ahead and cum, you’ve been good.” He rasps, feeling his own stomach clench in preparation.

“Nngh...haah... _ fuck I’m cumming!” _ Dream cries out, giving a final buck into the other’s groin before his cock pulsed and thick ropes of cum began to coat his already soaked pants. His legs jerk and tremble from the long awaited release as string after string of seed soils his already dirty pants. 

“Mmgghh…God you’re so fucking hot.” George hisses, keeping his fast pace as he looked down at the disheveled man under him. He watches Dream mewl and squirm as his sensitive length was overstimulated, but this was completely disregarded as George chased after his own orgasm. He feels his stomach curl. White creeps into the edges of his vision, low groans emitting from his parted lips as the tension curled and pressed together and finally exploded into a ball of white. 

George hears Dream’s high pitched cry as he climaxes again, the noise driving him over the edge and harder into his own orgasm. The seed drips down his thigh and seeps into his clothes. His pace slows gradually, eventually so that he was just resting on top of the other man. The sound of their tired pants fills the room, bodies slick with sweat and clothes soaked in their fluids.

There’s a few moments of silence that the two take time to come down from their high. George slides off of Dream’s lap, admiring the redness that tints his face. Dream shoots him a dirty look out of the corner of his eyes, “Did you really have to do that while I was talking to Sapnap?”

He shrugs callously, “Maybe next time you should just put your phone on silent.”

The blond rolls his green eyes—despite knowing he had a point. George chuckles, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips. Expectedly, Dream sighs into it, melting against him. After a few more moments of soft murmuring with the occasional peck in between, George slides off the bed with a small ‘hup!’ 

Dream opens his eyes lazily, sitting up to watch the other head towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“Showering,” he says as if it is obvious, “don’t tell me that you’d want to wear those pants all day?” His nose wrinkles in distaste. “Kinda gross.”

“Well, no,” The younger man admits, “Can I come with you?”

George grins, probably having the same idea as he did, “Do you have to ask?”

Dream chuckles, already starting to feel the beginnings of another erection. Round two it is, then.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess you could say that writing this was...hard. 
> 
> haha okay i’ll shut up


End file.
